


The Empty Lighthouse

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Mild Language, Stream of Consciousness, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sherlock può fare molte cose, gliel'ha dimostrato più e più volte, sconfiggendo sia la sua incredulità che, apparentemente, ogni legge conosciuta agli uomini, a eccezione della logica: pertanto, fino a quando qualcuno non gli proverà il contrario, John lo riterrà capace di resuscitare dai morti. È solo questione di tempo. E di speranza.</em><br/>John Watson, una lapide vandalizzata, un libro su Faraday, un commento anonimo, una chiave elettronica, una barretta di metallo, un miracolo che non si manifesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Lighthouse

L'avviso per la messa in suffragio di Richard Brook riapre una ferita fantasma nell'anima di John. La maggior parte dei blog di opinione e dei siti online dei giornali locali ha smesso di occuparsi del suicidio del falso genio già da mesi, facendo riemergere di tanto in tanto la vecchia notizia per commentare _quattro poveri pazzi_ che portano avanti una campagna ridicola agli occhi di metà dell'opinione pubblica e offensiva per l'altra metà: "Perché imbrattate le nostre gloriose città con manifesti e tagliandi che inneggiano all'operato di un pericoloso psicopatico?" si chiede Perplessa73 su un noto newsgroup cittadino, e la discussione è tra le più seguite della comunità, perché ogni tanto qualcuno sente l'estremo bisogno di strillare in stampatello "RICHARD BROOK IS A LIE, MORIARTY WAS REAL" oppure "I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES", e la polemica non riesce mai a sopirsi.

Una volta chiesto a Molly Hooper come fare, John si è iscritto come Fifth_Northumbe, accorgendosi soltanto in seguito e con molto disappunto del limite di quindici caratteri per l'username. Non ha mai fatto sentire la sua voce nella discussione, e del resto non saprebbe cosa dire che non sia stato già detto: alcuni credono ancora nella memoria di Sherlock – in maggioranza persone che hanno beneficiato del suo genio direttamente o tramite terze persone – ma molti altri lo irridono, o lo insultano, anche se la quasi totalità in effetti se ne infischia e fa bene, visto che la crisi economica mondiale o l'aumento repentino delle rette universitarie sono argomenti molto più pressanti per le finanze, e quindi per le vite stesse, dei londinesi.

John ha saltato gli ultimi tre appuntamenti dalla dottoressa Thompson (ed è ammirevole la costanza con cui lei gliene fissa di nuovi, spesso senza il suo consenso) perché, sostanzialmente, non ha nulla per cui andare in analisi per la terza volta in due anni. La dottoressa è una fantastica terapista, non ha nulla che non va, ma John non si sente malato. John si sente tradito. John non vuole affrontare la morte di Sherlock e il trauma che ne è conseguito perché non prova la necessità di andare avanti: la vita va avanti ugualmente, e Sherlock potrebbe _non essere_ morto.

Non è ancora arrivato a negare la realtà, no. Ha visto Sherlock precipitare nel vuoto, ha visto il sangue, ha visto l'ambulanza e la bara e vede a giorni alterni la lapide nera che svetta nel cimitero. Ha visto il volto tirato e contrito di Mycroft, prima che diventasse un volto sofferente e addolorato e coperto anch'esso di sangue (le nocche di John bruciano al solo ricordo). Ha visto Mrs Hudson piangere a dirotto, soffiarsi il naso nel suo fazzoletto orlato e poi tornare a lavorare, a lavorare per tre anche se sono rimasti in due a vivere una vita improvvisamente troppo larga. Ha visto Molly – che non è riuscita a dire un'espressione più complessa di "sì", "no", o "non posso" per giorni e giorni dopo la cremazione e i funerali, povera ragazza – e ha visto i giornali, quelli di quella sera e di molte sere a venire.

Il fatto che abbia _visto_ , tuttavia, non gli preclude di vivere un'attesa senza fine. Sherlock può fare molte cose, gliel'ha dimostrato più e più volte, sconfiggendo sia la sua incredulità che, apparentemente, ogni legge conosciuta agli uomini a eccezione della logica: pertanto, fino a quando qualcuno non gli proverà il contrario, John lo riterrà capace di resuscitare dai morti. È solo questione di tempo.

 

John ha smesso più o meno da un mese di vedere segni dell'imminente miracolo nel _fish'n'chips_ bruciacchiato su un lato e quasi crudo sull'altro, o nelle campanule della fioraia ambulante spezzate con metodica precisione all'altezza della prima foglia; e quando si reca al cimitero, la prima domenica di primavera, e vede già a parecchi passi di distanza la lapide nera graffiata poco sopra il nome, quasi sfregiata, pensa non a un messaggio ma a un vandalo. Sperava di non avere più problemi dopo gli insulti sul blog, cancellati con certosina pazienza uno dopo l'altro con l'aiuto di Molly, e la porta di casa macchiata di vernice giallo fluorescente, ma evidentemente si sbagliava: nel momento in cui si china sul marmo e vede che, sotto l'incisione sghemba che attraversa metà della superficie, campeggiano quattro piccoli numeri, è costretto a premere le dita contro le pareti della gola secca.

E l'opzione del vandalo diventa poco più che un parto mentale dovuto al troppo stress. _È lui. È certamente lui_.

 

_Cinquemilaottocentodiciannove. Cinquantotto e diciannove, coordinate geografiche... no._ 5-8-1-9. _Il nove è più lontano dalle altre tre cifre, potrebbe essere cinquecentoottantuno e nove – una somma di denaro?_ Si tiene la testa. Batte sulla tastiera del computer, un tasto alla volta. _La data di nascita di un gagliardo novantenne, cinque agosto, o otto maggio? Perché il cinque ha una zigrinatura nella parte arrotondata?_ John rovescia il caffè freddato sullo scrittoio, spandendolo maldestramente su alcune delle fotografie scattate al cimitero nel tentativo di rimediare al danno. _Incidere il marmo non è difficile, ma farlo con precisione senza gli strumenti adatti lo è molto di più, secondo Google..._

Qualsiasi cosa stia tentando di dirgli dal luogo in cui si è nascosto – _è vivo, Sherlock è vivo, perché dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere altrimenti?_ – John ne comprende soltanto una piccola parte. Ha impiegato solo qualche minuto a riconoscere le cifre, le stesse del contatore delle visite del suo blog bloccato sempre sullo stesso dannatissimo numero (chi potrebbe mai credere che fatti vecchi di un anno siano visitati giornalmente da tante persone, e sempre le stesse, poi?), ma non riesce a trovare un nesso con quelle, tanto più che la prima volta che ha riscontrato il problema Sherlock non era disteso, spezzato, in un lago di sangue, ma era alle sue spalle e _rideva di lui sotto i baffi_. Un gioco lungo due anni? John non è entusiasta di questa ipotesi – anzi, lo terrorizza. Sarebbe troppo sadico perfino per lui.

Le altre strade si rivelano essere parte di una serie impressionante di buchi nell'acqua.

In tutto questo tempo, Mycroft non è mai passato a ritirare né i beni di Sherlock né un altro, meritatissimo pugno in pieno viso che John freme di potergli assestare, prima di farsi arrestare dai servizi segreti della Corona: John ha lasciato tutto com'era da quel giorno – la stanza, i cassetti, perfino le tacite divisioni dei rispettivi spazi in cucina, anche se non sono mai state davvero utili – e affrontare un'impresa del genere in quel momento non gli sembra una prospettiva incoraggiante, ma lo fa ugualmente.

Esamina il violino con attenzione maniacale, ma non riesce a trovare nulla di sospetto nella data di fabbricazione, né vi è stato nascosto alcunché sotto le corde, nella custodia o all'interno della cassa; passa al setaccio il guardaroba, tra pantaloni e scarpe, tra giacche e camicie, fino a esaminare vestaglie da camera, calzini e mutande, e se rovistare nel cassetto dell'intimo di Sherlock lo imbarazza lievemente, all'interno trova due cose che gli sembrano degne della sua attenzione: un paio di mutandine nere, da donna, trasparenti e sottili come carta velina, e uno slip da uomo che, John ne è piuttosto certo, non gli pare sia mai stato indossato, sebbene paiano della misura giusta. Tanto più che Sherlock porta soltanto boxer. In un calzino trova una moneta da una sterlina e una delle giarrettiere è spezzata per il lungo, ma non sembrano dettagli rilevanti.

Tra l'attrezzatura scientifica John trova quaderni di appunti – che dovrà esaminare, no, _decifrare_ per forza in un secondo momento – e boccette ben tappate e piene di sostanze polverose: terriccio, cenere, spezie, polvere da sparo (John mette quest'ultima in un posto più lontano dai galvanometri), quella che con ogni probabilità è cocaina (John la svuota nella tazza e tira l'acqua subito dopo: ci mancherebbe solo essere trovato in possesso di abbastanza droga da poter far sballare tutta Baker Street), e ancora mucchietti di diverse tonalità di marrone e grigio che sono evidentemente ottenuti macinando e pestando finemente qualcosa di cui ignora la natura. Lenti di ricambio per il microscopio, soluzione salina, lenti di ingrandimento, uno di quei cappelli che lui tanto detesta – la fodera è intatta, niente da fare neanche lì – o detestava, _no_ , detesta, _detesta_. Una copia malridotta di _Experimental researches in chemistry and physics_ di Faraday, mozziconi di sigaro, semi di mela, cartacce, stracci imbevuti di olio, strumenti elettrici, un preservativo, in generale un disordine che farebbe gelare all'istante il sangue alla povera Mrs Hudson.

Se prova a considerare quelle cifre come coordinate, Google Maps punta in pieno Mar Baltico, a cinque miglia da un'isoletta svedese dal beneaugurante nome (e solo quello) di Fårö; invertire le coordinate lo spedisce in pieno Oceano Indiano, e ricombinare le cifre a caso lo porta soltanto in altrettanti vicoli ciechi, dal Myanmar al deserto. Stanisław Andrzejewski è l'unico, misconosciuto scienziato nato l'otto maggio del '19, e per quanto ci sia una sfumatura oscura nel collegamento che si forma nella testa di John quando apprende del campo dei suoi studi, neanche questa si rivela essere un'opzione praticabile. E di assegni non riscossi o pagamenti da versare non c'è traccia, a eccezione della bolletta del gas fresca di spedizione, che non ammonta certo a cinquecentoottantuno o a cinquemila sterline.

Marzo sfuma in Aprile quando John si rende conto che non sa più dove sbattere la testa. I graffi sul marmo sono spariti, uno strato di cera d'api per volta: riesce a vederli soltanto in controluce, e comunque i numeri non si distinguono più. La sera stessa, riapre la schermata del suo blog e crea un nuovo post: si limita a battere sulla tastiera un paio di frasi – _ho bisogno di aiuto, non riesco a capire_ ; si ferma, poi le riguarda, e infine le pubblica così come sono, pigiando il pulsante sbagliato. Non ricorda come si faccia a cancellare un articolo già pubblicato, e dopo un quarto d'ora di infruttuosi tentativi ne ha abbastanza di misteri insolubili e di qualunque altra cosa non sia una tazza di tè ormai freddo e un letto ancora più freddo. E, col passare dei giorni, rischia di accorgersi troppo tardi dell'unico commento ricevuto su quell'articolo.

 

John prende posto al fast-food almeno quaranta minuti prima dell'appuntamento, guadagnandosi le occhiatacce di un paio di addetti alle pulizie e di altrettante mamme alla ricerca di un posto comodo per tenere a bada la scalmanata progenie. Per tutto il tragitto (in taxi, _per non rischiare di fare tardi_ ) ha provato a dirsi che potrebbe essere una trappola, o uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, o l'ennesimo modo che Mycroft ha escogitato a sua insaputa per convocarlo; e in effetti, quando entra nel suo campo visivo un tailleur di buona fattura, adattato come un guanto al corpo indiscutibilmente femminile che si siede al tavolo, è già pronto ad apostrofare Anthea in malo modo. Trattenendosi appena in tempo.

Dietro gli occhiali scuri, il caschetto castano chiaro e le labbra dipinte di un insolito rosa e chiuse in una smorfia tesa, riesce a riconoscerla con molta fatica e solo dopo preziosi momenti di sconcerto, momenti che bastano alla donna per capire.

«... Credevo che sapessi qualcosa.» mormora, quasi ferita, portando una ciocca di capelli (o della parrucca?) dietro l'orecchio. «Credevo... speravo, forse.»

John deve riconoscerglielo... non che gli costi ammetterlo: _lei_ è l'unica che può seguire il passo di Sherlock restando appena un paio di spanne indietro. Apre la bocca, la richiude, scuote la testa e le rivolge un cenno di attesa, prima di mettersi in fila davanti alle casse: ritorna con un'insalatona greca e un doppio cheeseburger sul suo vassoio, poggiandolo tra loro in modo da avere il panino di fronte a sé.

«Non c'è niente da sapere, o da sperare.» John aggrotta la fronte quando Irene allunga una mano verso il suo petto, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lui prima di abbassarsi e afferrare il panino. «Non potrei portare avanti una finzione del genere, non ne sarei capace.»

«Lui sì.»

John annuisce. «Lui sì. Potrebbe riuscirci per anni. Per sempre, forse.» Non riesce a essere meno duro di quanto in effetti sembri, sussultando mentre constata la sua stessa asprezza.

«Non dirlo, non pensarlo nemmeno» lo anticipa Irene, un velo sottile di supplica nella sua voce. John tace, mettendo a sopire le scarse tracce di risentimento dentro di sé, e prende a piluccare distrattamente il formaggio e le verdure nella sua ciotola di plastica, occhieggiando in perfetto silenzio la donna che mangia il cheeseburger come la più borghese delle impiegate: è un'immagine che stride con la figura sofisticata dei suoi ricordi in maniera molto più plateale del colore dei suoi capelli, decisamente poco adatto. _È una parrucca_ , decide definitivamente. «Credevo fossi morta anche tu» dice, quando il panino è sparito e Irene ha preso ad attaccare patatine e ketchup.

«Lo sono, agli occhi di tutti.» Lo guarda negli occhi in modo penetrante. «Mi ha salvato lui. Cinque secondi più tardi, e sarei morta anch'io.»

John annuisce. Batte un pugno sul tavolo. «Come ha potuto nascondermelo?»

«Non doveva saperlo nessuno.»

«Quindi, se fosse vivo, non lo saprebbe nessuno.» Dall'espressione di Irene, comprende che anche lei è arrivata alla stessa conclusione, e da molto tempo; e comprende anche che, gioco o ineluttabile fatalità che sia, lei non ha parte alcuna. «Non credo che-»

«Devi fidarti di lui. Devi credere in lui.»

«Io credo in Sherlock Holmes.» La sicurezza che riesce a emanare in quelle cinque parole è assoluta, quasi mistica. «L'ho visto buttarsi giù dal tetto di un palazzo e nonostante questo nutro ancora la folle speranza che sia sopravvissuto con un gioco di prestigio. Io credo in Sherlock Holmes» ripete, a voce molto più bassa, «e credo anche che se fosse vivo e mi si presentasse davanti per provarmi di non essere morto gli spaccherei il naso come ho fatto con suo fratello.»

Sul volto di Irene aleggia l'ombra di un sorriso, per un istante, ma sparisce rapida come era apparsa. «I numeri.»

«Sì.»

«Sono gli stessi numeri del tuo blog. Hanno un significato.»

«Sì.»

«E non riesci a capire quale sia.» Irene avvicina una mano verso di lui. John la sfiora, esaminandone lo smalto sbeccato e sorridendo tra sé della sua astuzia. «Numeri civici, messaggi in codice. Ricombinare ancora le cifre, visto che è stato già fatto due volte.»

«... non sono in grado. Io non sono Sherlock.»

Irene ritrae la mano, il volto in tensione. _Dolore. Paura_. «Ma, se davvero Sherlock sta mandando messaggi cifrati dall'oltretomba, è a _te_ che li sta mandando. E non ha mai sbagliato nel giudicare le persone.»

«Vorrei che ti sbagliassi.» John la pianta in asso senza nemmeno salutarla.

 

Quando ritorna a casa, Lestrade lo aspetta a braccia incrociate, Donovan è semplicemente furiosa per essere stata materialmente degradata a pattuglia di quartiere per la giornata e Mrs Hudson è in preallarme come nei suoi giorni peggiori. Viene fuori che ha lasciato la porta aperta – _probabilmente_ per la fretta di uscire – e che la sua padrona di casa ha scambiato un banale disordine da scapolo preso da tutt'altri pensieri per un tentativo di effrazione.

Dopo una buona occhiata in giro, John può affermare che _molto probabilmente_ non manca niente e che _sicuramente_ se ci sono problemi sarà lui a farsi vivo con Scotland Yard; ma in ogni caso se ne va quasi un'ora, e altrettanto tempo va via per sorbirsi la zuppa e la ramanzina di Mrs Hudson («Un'insalata al fast-food? Non è un _vero pranzo_ , benedetto ragazzo, quando comincerà a riguardarsi un po'? Lo faccio anche per la sua salute!») e prelevare la posta del giorno.

Gettando le buste aperte sullo scrittoio, John nota un particolare strano: con una certa tensione, solleva nuovamente le carte dal piano. _Molto probabilmente non manca niente_ , ma _certamente_ la chiave elettronica accanto al portapenne non è sempre stata lì.

 

La chiave elettronica apre la cassetta di sicurezza n°5819 alla Barclays Bank. John vorrebbe cantare agli uccelli, abbracciare gli alberi e gridare al mondo che Sherlock è vivo, che non può essere una coincidenza, ma tre fattori si frappongono a un simile obiettivo: la consapevolezza che Sherlock ha certamente i suoi buoni motivi per tenersi nascosto (spiegare di aver finto la propria morte deve essere una totale seccatura: glielo chiederà, un giorno, gli chiederà questo e anche il perché di tutto questo – ma solo dopo avergli cambiato i connotati con violenza); la consapevolezza di non volere farsi internare in un centro specializzato per la cura di problemi psichici, o perlomeno non ancora; e la scoperta che a Marylebone Road non arrivano fino a cinquemila, con la numerazione delle cassette di sicurezza. _Figurarsi, scegliere lo sportello sotto casa sarebbe stato così scontato e banale, assolutamente non da Sherlock_. La filiale giusta la imbrocca al quinto tentativo – Soho Square, un'assonanza perfetta, apparentemente – e riesce a ottenerne l'accesso senza alcuna difficoltà, nonostante lo sguardo inquisitore dell'impiegato allampanato e dagli zigomi pronunciati lo turbi nel profondo per qualche inspiegabile motivo.

La sensazione che tutto stia procedendo un po' troppo facilmente svanisce quando all'interno della cassetta trova una seconda chiave elettronica per una seconda cassetta di sicurezza, da Lloyds questa volta. E per quanto sia curiosamente intestata non a Sherlock, bensì a John Watson – John fa fatica a immaginare quante firme e quanti documenti avrà dovuto falsificare per poter fare una cosa del genere, e per giunta _da Lloyds_ – la scoperta di dover inserire una password in un terminale, bianco e nero e vetusto come un cruciverba del _Sunday Times_ ancora intonso, lo riempie di disappunto.

«E se non ricordassi la password?» chiede all'impiegata, che si rivela inopportunamente acuta, calda come un toast vecchio di giorni e amichevole quanto può esserlo un pinguino assetato nel Sahara.

«Sono certa che ricorderà perfettamente una password di _quattro caratteri_ che ha impostato appena due mesi fa» rimarca acidamente, prima di lasciarlo da solo davanti allo schermo elettronico, come l'imbecille che effettivamente è. _Sherlock ha creato un conto a mio nome due mesi fa. È vivo. Posso anche non sapere cosa c'è in questa dannata cassetta... ma se avesse bisogno di me? Se la sua vita dipendesse da questa cassetta e non potesse accedervi per un qualsiasi motivo...?_ Inesplicabilmente, sorride. _Quattro caratteri. Come il cellulare di Irene Adler._

Digita SHER con attenzione.

_Accesso negato. 4 tentativi rimasti._

Ironicamente, John invia un ringraziamento mentale a Sherlock per aver scelto una banca che permette più di tre errori. Prova con 5819. _Accesso negato. 3 tentativi rimasti._ John lo manda a quel paese, sempre nei suoi pensieri, e ripesca dalla sua memoria il contatore del blog.

_1895._ Incrocia le dita.

_Accesso negato. 2 tentativi rimasti._

_Hai impostato un messaggio personale per ricordare più facilmente la tua password._

_"Watson's boring, as everything else."_

John batte le palpebre un paio di volte, perplesso dall'insulto – neanche nascosto troppo bene – dal suggerimento: anche un tordo, arrivato a questo punto, avrebbe capito che quel messaggio è destinato a lui e lui soltanto, ma non riesce a comprendere dove sia il suggerimento. Del resto, più volte Sherlock gli ha dato del noioso, ed è sempre suonato come un complimento rispetto alle parole infinitamente meno comprensive rivolte a ispettori di Scotland Yard e relativi sottoposti, vigili, tassisti, postini, fruttivendoli, committenti, e in generale a qualsiasi altro essere umano venuto a contatto con lui per più tempo di quello dovuto alle normali regole della cortesia e della casualità. Semmai, non l'ha mai fatto chiamandolo per cognome.

_Quattro lettere. La noia è solo un diversivo, ne sono certo. Attira la mia attenzione sulla parte di messaggio che ha significato soltanto per me. Amico mio, sei un genio._

Digita JOHN, attendendo con trepidazione. La nuova schermata appare più lentamente rispetto ai tentativi precedenti.

_Accesso negato. 1 tentativi rimasti._

_Hai impostato un messaggio personale per ricordare più facilmente la tua password._

_"Watson's boring, as everything else."_

«Vaffanculo» mormora a denti stretti, elargendo un'occhiataccia anche all'impiegata che lo squadra con sospetto e pentendosene immediatamente: potrebbe finire nei guai se non riuscisse a trovare la dannatissima password e uscisse da lì a mani vuote, dopo tutto il casino fatto. È vero che la cassetta è intestata a suo nome, ma come Irene Adler gli ha involontariamente ricordato soltanto poche ore fa, John è incapace di sostenere una finzione molto a lungo. La cagna malefica sta sbadigliando a piena bocca, tenendosi una mano sulle labbra gonfie e sporgenti, ma è anche possibile che sia solo una finzione per tenerlo d'occhio con discrezione (la cultura del sospetto è talmente radicata in John da essere parte di lui; può mettere in conto a Sherlock anche questo, e sempre sotto forma di pugni).

All'improvviso un'idea lo investe come un'ondata improvvisa sul bagnasciuga. Fissa il terminale che sembra vecchio di cinquant'anni. Fissa la donna annoiata dallo sguardo malevolo. Fissa i quattro spazi bianchi sotto il messaggio irridente.

_E se mi sbagliassi?_ Preme la J, la cancella, poi la preme di nuovo. _Al diavolo. Sherlock è vivo, se sbaglio potrò accontentarmi di questo_.

Digita JAWN. Esita per qualche secondo, mormorando tra sé il suono di quella parola. Preme il tasto di invio con rabbia.

_Codice accettato. Attendere prego..._

Le porte della camera blindata si aprono con uno sbuffo. Le orecchie di John sono calde in punta, un po' arrossate, e gli danno leggermente fastidio; sarà l'aria viziata della camera sotterranea. Scocca un sorriso sarcastico all'impiegata, per distrarsi, e si avvia spedito verso la cassetta numero 5296.

Una volta inserita la chiave elettronica nella scanalatura ed esaminato il suo scarno contenuto, John maledice Sherlock e la sua memoria per quella che dev'essere la centesima volta nella giornata. _Perché dev'essere tutto così difficile?_

 

La barretta di metallo – lunga tre pollici e larga e spessa al massimo mezzo – è incisa con una quantità di numeri apparentemente senza senso, sette per ogni faccia rettangolare. Sulle due basi quadrate, in piccolo, trova altri due gruppi di cifre: e se il primo – 1895 – comincia a essere una persecuzione, il 1589 minaccia seriamente di farlo ammattire molto prima dei cinquant'anni. _Almeno ho le prove, è stato lui a sabotare il contatore del blog_. John si chiede se, il giorno che se lo ritroverà davanti, riuscirà davvero a prenderlo a sganassoni. La grafia gli sembra la stessa rinvenuta sulla lapide al cimitero, e quindi totalmente diversa da quella di Sherlock: i cinque sono meno aggraziati, i tre meno spigolosi, almeno un paio di uno mancano delle grazie che li raffinano.

«8787863» ripete ad alta voce, come se pronunciare quei numeri gli desse anche la possibilità di risolvere il mistero che nascondono, e voltando la barretta sui quattro lati. «1807997. 2354383. 4625483.» La somma degli ultimi tre dà quello più grande, è una cosa anche abbastanza facile da notare, ma sono cifre così casuali nella loro apparenza da custodire _certamente_ un messaggio.

 

Sul suo cellulare ha quattro messaggi non letti: la dottoressa Thompson gli ricorda l'appuntamento di venerdì alle quindici, il suo operatore telefonico lo informa che il suo credito sta per terminare, gli ultimi due sono di Mary Morstan e, perdio, si è _completamente dimenticato_ di averla invitata al cinema (un fugace ringraziamento al destino, che per una volta si dimostra benigno: Mary ha un brutto raffreddore, il suo "rimandiamo a sabato prossimo?" è una manna dal cielo). Digita soprappensiero "Jawn" anziché "John" alla fine della sua risposta, e per fortuna se ne accorge un attimo prima di inviargliela: nella fretta di cancellare, attiva il blocco dei simboli, digitando una sfilza di numeri – 5, 6, 4, 6, una quantità di 3 digitati per sbaglio imprecando – al posto delle lettere. Prima di disattivare la funzione, digita nuovamente alcuni tasti.

_JAWN._

_5296._

_Le coincidenze stanno diventando un po' troppe._ John fissa il tastierino del cellulare, frustrato – non ci sono lettere, sul tasto 1, e non sembrano esserci lettere giuste che diano un senso per l'895 che segue subito dopo. _1-TYJ_... Scuote la testa, frustrato: _JAWN_ era un'idea elegante nella sua volgarità, certamente geniale, le cifre del contatore del blog che si ripetono ovunque sono un messaggio sottile, ma "Thank You John"? Un ringraziamento criptico, inutile e per giunta ibrido, per via di quell'uno non gli sembrano affatto la soluzione giusta. _Perché Sherlock dovrebbe ringraziarmi?_ Con 1589 non ha miglior fortuna – _1-KUZ? 1-KTY? 1-LUX?_ – e quindi desiste, frustrato dall'ennesimo vicolo cieco.

Prova a scrivere tutte le lettere possibili in corrispondenza di ogni cifra anche per i numeri più grandi incisi sul lungo della barretta, e riscontra già un moderato successo: il numero più grande, per via della sequenza di otto e di sette, riesce a decodificarlo facilmente, adesso che ha la chiave giusta. "TRUST ME".

_Mi fido di te, Sherlock. Sei tu che non ti fidi abbastanza di me, forse?_ , commenta tra sé, squadrando con irritazione il metallo inciso. Non riesce a cavare un ragno dal buco per il secondo numero, il terzo – dopo due pasti saltati, una scampanellata irritata di Mrs Hudson e tre ore di tentativi continui, restituisce un "BELIEVE" che gli fa sospettare della Adler a lungo, facendogli perdere altro tempo prezioso. "IMALIVE", la soluzione dell'ultima sequenza, gli fa battere il cuore un po' più in fretta – l'unica ricompensa tangibile di questa caccia alle ombre che va avanti da settimane, a giudicare dalla lunghezza a tratti sconvolgente della sua barba e dall'intensità delle sue occhiaie. Torna a studiare i due numeri non ancora decodificati, si rade, fa un pasto come si deve al tavolo di un ristorante indiano, butta via un'intera settimana arrovellandosi su quelle cifre – 1807997, 1589, 1807997, 1589 – porta Mary al cinema (una commedia d'azione investigativa con Robert Downey Jr. e Jude Law, decisamente il tipo di film che John non desiderava affatto vedere). _1589? 1-LUX?_ Agenzia d'arte Lux, centro benessere e _beauty salon_ Lux Studio, un supermercato turco e una ditta di sanitari di lusso, un hotel e uno studio fotografico. John porta la barra di metallo ovunque, la tiene in tasca, la sfiora come se gli garantisse il collegamento con la mente straordinaria di Sherlock. Ogni tanto la tira fuori, la esamina, scopre particolari che non aveva notato la volta precedente. L'uno è solo un graffio verticale, rispetto agli altri numeri molto più curati. _Una I? Perché usare lettere e numeri insieme? Lux... luce. La I, in latino, è un uno... una lux, una luce?_ Guarda una mappa di Londra, disperato, alla ricerca di altri riferimenti a Lux, alla luce, a qualsiasi edificio sia molto illuminato. _Il London Eye?_ La ruota panoramica di sera è illuminata come il più potente dei fari, la vede anche a grandi distanze. Fa un paio di giri, bruciando quasi quaranta sterline in una serata, ma Sherlock, o l'illuminazione, latita.

_Mi fido di te, Sherlock. Credo in te. So che sei vivo. Non può essere tutto qui, mi stai dando una possibilità, me la dovevi. Guardami, Sherlock, tu credi in me, o non me l'avresti mai data._ John percorre la strada lungo il Tamigi, inspirandone con forza l'odore pungente e sgradevole. Luce. Uno. I. Lux. Sente il ticchettio di un timer invisibile, e non è sicuro se sia reale o se siano soltanto ricordi sgradevoli, quelli di una bomba premuta contro il suo corpo insieme ad altre undici, quelli della voce sgradevole ed esaltata di Moriarty (che è quasi riuscito a uccidere non Sherlock, ma la sua idea, l'idea stessa di Sherlock). Il tempo scorre. Potrebbe essere tardi. _Uno. Luce. Una luce. London Eye. Lux. Non è un acronimo. Un faro nel buio. Un faro. Uno. Unico._

John oltrepassa il Tower Bridge con uno scatto da centometrista; percorre tutta la strada fino a Newham di corsa, fermandosi tre volte soltanto per riprendere il fiato necessario per ricominciare a correre come se ne dipendesse della sua vita. In un angolo ben nascosto della sua mente, promette a se stesso per l'ennesima volta di rimettersi in forma abbastanza da non morire sfiatato per una corsetta del genere.

Alla fine gli serve quasi un'ora per arrivare a destinazione; _Trinity Buoy Wharf_ , presso il Bow Creek. Ci è stato soltanto un paio di volte, l'ultima quando aveva sì e no sedici anni, ma conosce abbastanza la storia del solo faro della storia di Londra perché possa richiamarla alla memoria con soltanto un piccolo sforzo. Comincia a tremare appena, nel vedere i contorni della struttura non più funzionante delineati nell'ombra circostante così come nella sua mente.

Così vicino.

_Believe. I'm alive. Trust me._

Così lontano.

«È questo che mi stai chiedendo, Sherlock?» mormora a voce così bassa da sembrare una supplica. Guarda il complesso di edifici – il quartiere dell'arte, sorto attorno a un faro che non brilla più – e si chiede quanto tempo ci metterebbe a setacciarlo, dopo quanto riuscirebbe a trovare Sherlock, ammesso che si stia nascondendo davvero (una persona che ci tiene a nascondersi non manda indizi sotto forma di barrette d'acciaio e chiavi elettroniche, dopotutto). «Non c'è un altro modo, qualche altra soluzione?»

Lo sciabordio del Tamigi è più lento, in quel punto dove si incontra col canale: l'acqua è quasi pigra, l'odore è meno irritante ma non per questo gradevole. _Sotto il naso di tutti, in piena Londra, a meno di dieci miglia da casa, abbastanza vicino da poter entrare quando ti pare e rovistare tra le mie cose._ E adesso deve scegliere se agire o non farlo, se fare l'ultimo passo per rintracciarlo _piangere ridere abbracciarlo picchiarlo_ , o fermarsi a un passo dal traguardo ed essere, ancora una volta, una sentinella, uno specchietto per le allodole che lo lascia libero di muoversi per perseguire i suoi scopi. Il faro per una nave che ritorna a casa, ma che non arriva così vicino da toccarlo per evitare di naufragare.

«Dovrai spiegarmi molte cose» sussurra ancora, rilasciando il pugno fino a poco prima stretto con tanta forza da sbiancare la pelle. «Cosa vuol dire questo quarto numero, soprattutto. E ti giuro che se non mi darai una spiegazione _esauriente_ , ti spaccherò il naso.»

John si guarda intorno, incamminandosi verso Lower Lea Crossing e infilando una mano in tasca per recuperare il cellulare e chiamare un taxi. Sa che Sherlock lo sta osservando, approvando in silenzio la sua scelta, e sa che nel prossimo futuro – settimane, mesi, anni? – lo aspetta un compito molto difficile. John odia mentire, o tacere, ed è consapevole che sarà dura guardare negli occhi Mrs Hudson e restare in silenzio, ma sente che può farlo, per lui. Glielo deve.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringraziamenti doverosi:  
> CaskaLangley, che non solo non è quel mostro a nove teste di cui il fandom favoleggia, ma che mi ha stirato sotto un betareading così soddisfacente che solo a ripensarci sorrido;  
> Mika e Calypso, con i loro gift a questa storia - [qui](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h135/AyumuShiba/gift.jpg) il banner della prima, [qui](http://i.imgur.com/Pe9Eo.jpg) la coverart della seconda - che sono splendidi;  
> l'amministrazione dello [SherlockBang](http://sherlockbang.livejournal.com) nella persona della Madame, perché sennò _col cavolo_ che tiravo fuori cinquemila parole DI GEN;  
>  SK e la citazione dei suoi cruciverba crittografici.
> 
> Ho giocato su dell'enigmistica _Jawn-friendly_ per ovvi motivi, ma se vi steste chiedendo l'origine di qualche particolare [chiedete pure](https://twitter.com/#!/defrogging), sono sempre pronto a disquisire sulle mie contorte stesure. (Post Scriptum: John gli spaccherà il naso, il quarto numero non significa niente, è solo la sottrazione dei numeri più piccoli da quello grande.)


End file.
